


The Play's the Thing

by sad_goomy



Series: Gladmoon Week 2019 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (it's not like she's kissing Gladion RIP), Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, Pining, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Crush, especially Moon at the end yowza, everyone's a theater nerd, had to up the rating because they're high school students so they're swearing, lonashipping, until not, you kiss your mother with that mouth?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_goomy/pseuds/sad_goomy
Summary: Something's rotten in the state of Melemele High School's production of Hamlet...But Moon's crush makes it a little hard to see just why everyone is so annoyed with Gladion.





	The Play's the Thing

 

**Faded Cornflower**

_Unrequited love_

 

* * *

 

Everyone in Melemele High School’s theater department is at least a little pissed off that Gladion got the role of Hamlet in their fall production. 

It’s not that he’s bad, and lord knows they always need more boys to audition, but the fact that the titular role is being played by a Senior who hasn’t even stepped foot on stage before, much less been a part of the theater program, feels a bit like a slap in the face. 

A slap in the face that Mallow, despite having gotten the role of Ophelia, takes personally. 

“Why couldn’t Sun or Hau have gotten it?” She looks to Moon, the two gossiping in a corner of the auditorium, the first ones at rehearsal. However, other students are starting to trickle in, and so she keeps her voice down to a conspiratorial whisper. 

Moon doesn’t even look up from her binder as she replies, “Because they’re perfect for Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, and they milk everything for a laugh. Besides, I didn’t cast it – I'm the stage manager.” She snaps the three rings closed, satisfied with her organization, and glances around the room.  

Gladion’s taken a seat at the far end of the theater, away from where everyone else is beginning to cluster. It’s only the first rehearsal, but he’s made it clear since callbacks that he’s not here to socialize, and keeps to himself, barely speaking to anyone else unless it’s scripted. Her eyes travel over him, taking in his black clothing and shock of blond hair, settling on his green eyes. 

Mallow frowns, turning in her seat to follow her gaze. “What are you...” A realization snaps her back around, mouth agape and eyes wide. 

“Moon,  _no_.” 

“What?” She forces her eyes back to her friend, desperately hoping she’s imagining the heat she feels spreading on her cheeks. 

“I can literally see you forming a crush on him.” 

Moon guffaws, drawing the attention of a few other students sitting near them, and she scans the room, thankful to see that their drama teacher has entered with the last of the actors in tow. She stands, gripping her binder to her chest and laughing a hair too forcefully. “Why would – now that’s just ridiculous.” 

“This feels like betrayal and  _don’t you walk away from me_.” 

But she’s already halfway to the desk set up for her and their director/drama teacher, giving Mallow a nervous smile. “Sorrywe’reabouttostart.” 

And as their drama teacher takes the stage to welcome them all to their first rehearsal, Mallow subtly shifts her head to give Moon a glare. 

A glare that she misses, because she’s too busy staring at the back of Gladion’s head with a wistful smile. 

 

* * *

 

He’s even better to watch on stage. 

Even when they’re blocking and his flow is constantly interrupted by comments from the director, questions about acting choices, and the constant looking down at scripts, he handles the stage effortlessly. His presence is commanding, and Moon finds herself struggling to focus on annotating when every movement of his draws her eye. 

She’s never even liked _Hamlet_  - she was almost disappointed when it was announced as the fall play. 

Now though, she’s enraptured, and she can see every thought process behind the character, breathless at how delicately and nuanced Gladion plays him. He goes from furious outbursts to vulnerable moments of questioning with ease, and Moon is along with him every step, eyes glazed over like she’s in a dream. 

 

“Did we have Polonius and Claudius stage left or right last time?” 

 

Moon blinks, snapped out of her trance and cursing herself for letting a boy distract her. She looks down at her script, realizes she’s on the wrong page, and flips forward, flustered and all too-aware of Gladion watching her (along with everyone else, but there’s a weight to his gaze and  _stop, focus_ ). 

“Upstage right.” 

The drama teacher nods and turns to look back at the students on stage, and Moon chews on the end of her pen, stealing a glance up and only a little disappointed that Gladion isn’t still watching her. 

 

* * *

 

Her brother and Hau are about as supportive as Mallow. 

Sun shrugs as they walk through the school parking lot. “I don’t know, I kind of just get an asshole vibe from him.” 

Moon is tempted to argue, but after two weeks of rehearsals, she doesn’t have a lot of ground to stand on. The boy still doesn’t talk to any of them, and the few unlucky souls who’ve tried to strike up a conversation are quickly shut down with an eye roll and mumbled, curt answers. 

Hau adjusts his backpack as they walk, pursing his lips in thought as they get closer to Moon’s car (and it’s technically Sun’s car, too, but ever since his sister got her license he’s been too lazy to bother with his). “I think he still doesn’t know my name.” 

“He doesn’t even know Moon exists.” 

She smacks her brother in the arm, glaring as he rubs the now sore spot. There’s a voice inside her that pipes up, that’s trying to come up with a counter-argument, and so she mumbles, “He’s probably just...” 

The longer she takes to come up with a theory, the higher Hau and Sun raise their brows, sharing a skeptical look. 

“...introverted.” 

They reach her car and she unlocks it, tossing her bag to Hau, who catches it while he slides into the backseat. Sun takes his customary place as shotgun, and Moon hesitates to slide into the driver’s seat, a roaring engine drawing her attention. 

He’s wearing a helmet but she’s heard that Gladion owns a motorcycle, and she watches as he peels out of the parking lot, deafening the other students as he zips away. 

“You’re drooling, cousin.” 

Moon straightens, sending a scowl to Hau as he laughs along with her brother, and she buckles up. Sun watches her as she starts the car, shaking his head. “An absolute asshole – you'll see.” 

 

* * *

 

She starts to see that Monday, when she’s posting notes from the director on the bulletin board backstage. 

“You’re not supposed to be back here.” 

She flinches so hard that she nearly stabs her own finger with the thumbtack. Moon turns to see that Gladion is standing behind her, somehow able to sneak in silently, and looks bored and vaguely irritated. 

It doesn’t even occur to her that this is the first thing he’s said to her as she blinks, mouth twisting in confusion and heart beating too loudly when she meets his eyes. “Uh, yeah I am.” 

Just when she’s about to mentally kick herself for that lackluster answer, he crosses his arms. “Are you involved in  _Hamlet_?” 

Moon raises a brow, feeling some of the butterflies in her stomach turn to daggers in her eyes. 

“I’m literally the stage manager.” 

He’s seen her before, was there when the director introduced her as the stage manager. Even the Freshman know who she is at this point, and it’s not like they haven’t seen each other around school before. Surely, he feels at least a little embarrassed at being caught, and Moon waits expectantly for the apology. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

And he turns and walks down the hall, leaving her to watch as she stands on the verge of an epiphany. 

She shakes her head, picking up her bag and deciding he’s probably just a little awkward, and bad with names, and faces (and just generally being a decent person maybe but he’s cute and it’s fine). 

 

* * *

 

The next week, rehearsals start focusing more on the leads, as they get held behind for an extra hour while the rest of the cast gets to go home early. They grin and bear it, though, doubling down and trying to muster up their energy for soliloquies and emotionally devastating dialogue. 

Moon notices their yawns, and leans over to their director during a break, whispering and getting a nod of approval before she hurries off to her car. 

She comes back about twenty minutes later with coffee and donuts for all the principal actors, and she smiles when she hears the chorus of “thank you.” 

But she can’t help but notice that Gladion’s mouth doesn’t move, that he doesn’t even smile, just rolls his eyes when the others go to collect a pastry and pour sugar and creamer into to-go cups. 

And a few days later, when Ilima and Mallow surprise her with a note and a gift card to her favorite coffee shop, she can’t help but notice that all the leads have signed it. 

Except for Gladion. 

 

* * *

 

It’s the little things that start to crack at her rose-colored glasses. 

Though he has plenty of natural talent, Gladion doesn’t take direction very well, and huffs at the notes the drama teacher gives him. 

When the tech crew starts coming in to start building the set and deliver props, he barely spares them more than a glance and mutters about how they’re in the way. 

And is it really that hard to say “thank you five” like the others? 

But the final straw breaks during the costume fittings, when he throws something damn near a hissy fit over having to wear tights. The poor parent who’s agreed to help explains that they’re going for historical accuracy, and Hau tries to crack a joke about how it’ll take some getting used to but it’s not so bad, and nothing appeases him. 

As he storms off, Moon and Mallow watch from the sidelines, and in that moment the stage manager realizes. 

 

“Oh my god he’s an asshole.” 

 

Mallow smirks. “Took you long enough.” 

And just like that, her crush is gone, because there’s nothing like the threatened masculinity of a high school boy to shatter the illusion. 

 

* * *

 

As the days go on and rehearsals get longer, Gladion only grates worse on Moon’s nerves. 

Still, she keeps her cool, even as she has to read lines out for him well past the off-book date. She’s been a stage manager for three years now, so she can handle whatever little diva moments he may have. 

At least she thinks she can, but the problem is that no one’s bothered to tell him off. 

Not until they’re halfway to opening night. 

Moon is in the wings, discussing light cues with the head of the tech crew, Kiawe. She’s vaguely aware of the scene happening onstage, but doesn’t realize that Act 1 has come to a close until a fake lantern is being shoved into her hands. 

She blinks, Kiawe also startled, and the two turn to see the culprit, Gladion, stalking away towards backstage. 

“The props table is on the other side,” she calls out, watching as he stops and turns. 

He sneers – seriously,  _sneers,_  like she’s the bug he’s had the misfortune of stepping on – and says, “So take it over there.” 

Her and Kiawe exchange an astonished look, and Moon has to take a deep breath in through her nose and out her mouth before she can even look at the actor. “It’s  _your_ prop.” 

“And you’re a tech, right?” He slides his hands into his pockets, shrugging and clearly bored of this conversation. “Take it there.” 

Kiawe looks down at the stage manager and he can feel the fury radiating off of her. He should probably hold her back and tell her it’s not worth it. 

But then he remembers how Gladion’s treated him and his crew and so he keeps his mouth shut and takes a step back. 

 

“Are you  _fucking kidding me_?” 

 

The actor blinks, for once dropping his bored face, staring at the stage manager with wide eyes. Moon practically growls, walking towards him and shoving the lantern into his chest before pointing an accusatory finger at him and letting close to three months of annoyance out. 

“What’s your problem? Okay, because you have no respect for anyone here. It’s gross and stupid that you’re walking around with an inflated ego just because you have a smidge of talent.” She knows she should stop, that if their director or anyone sees her like this it’ll be her fault, not his, but Moon is on a roll and she keeps going, like steam finally hissing out of a teapot. “Do you actually think you’re any better than anyone here? If anything, you’re the worst! You walk in here like you own the place, with no respect, and think you can get away with it. Newsflash, asshole – you’re ruining this for everyone and you aren’t even that good! So fix your attitude, learn your goddamn lines, and  _take your own fucking props to the props table_!” 

And with that, Moon turns on a heel to go back to her spot in the audience, leaving Kiawe to hold back laughter and Gladion to openly gape at her receding form, awkwardly holding the lantern to his chest. 

 

That’s the moment when Gladion’s crush on Moon begins. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Toyed with going serious or silly with this prompt and ended up settling on silly because I got nostalgic for the ridiculousness of high school theater
> 
> Gladion's type seems to be "small but is ready and able to kick my ass" in this AU because he's a man of culture


End file.
